Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)
Bubbles is a fictional character in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. Bubbles does, however, have atendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage. Her personality ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. In M.U.G.E.N. She was created by DoomGuy2nd (based on moves of Mortal Kombat) and 007 (based on original moves). 007's Version This Bubbles is the first Bubbles ever made, she is a balanced character and has lots of moves. She has a Portguese voicepack, but theres a English voicepack made by Sonicrule11. Her AI is rather easy, she prefer charge her power to maximum before acting. The player must still be careful to surprise attacks. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 5000 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Key' D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b = Kick x/y = Punch 'Specials' Lazer Eye - D, DF, F, x/y '' '' Dash - D, DB, B, x/y '' '' Super Dash - D, DB, B, a '' '' Super Uppercut - F, DF, F, a/b '' '' Lightning Ball - Hold B, F+x '' ' ''' Fireball - Hold B, F+y '' ' ''' Sonic Scream - D, DF, F, a (Requires 3 power bar or more for be actived, cost 1 power bar) '' '' Ice Breath - D, DF, F, b '' ' ''' Power Charge - c '' '' Assist Buttercup - a+x (Requires 1 power bar)''' '' ' ''' Assist Pet - a+y (Requires 1 power bar) '' ' ''' Mojo Jojo - b+x (Requires 1 power bar, hit it to the direction of your opponent) '' '' Assist Blossom - b+y (Requires 1 power bar) '' ' ''' 'Supers' Mega Lazer Eye - D, DF, F, x+y (Requires 1 power bar) '' ' ''' Multi Punch - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x/y (Requires 1 power bar) '' '' Tornado - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x/y (Requires 1 power bar) '' '' Fly Pound - D, DF, F, a+b (Requires 1 power bar) Hyper Dash - D, DB, B, b (Requires 5 power bars for be actived, cost 3 power bars) DoomGuy2nd's Version This version of Bubbles is a Mortal Kombat styled. katana7900's Version Daigoro's Bubbles, like his Blossom, also uses lightly colored custom sprites. This character also has the ability to use hypers at the push of a button and is hard to beat at times. She also has a Japanese voicepack. Videos Video:MUGEN Team Cartoonnetwork vs Team Nicktoon Video:Bubbles vs Billy Video:DG MUGEN Request - Bubbles vs. Megaman Video:DG MUGEN - Bubbles vs. Justin Beiber Category:CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Comic CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Cartoon Network CharactersCategory:Cartoon CharactersCategory:The Powerpuff Girls CharactersCategory:90's CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Humans